Moment of Denial
by maripinkkirby
Summary: Daigo's thoughts after Ann broke up with him.


**Moment of Denial**

_Daigo's POV_

It's such a bitter night right now, even if everyone else is having a great summer evening. I'm laying on bed staring at the ceiling, my brain is in shock, I can't think straight…I'm loosing my mind!

I closed my eyes to get myself together, but all I see is her…

Ann

Why? Ann, please tell me why?

When you said "this is over"

I was imagining something else…

Anything but this…

You're breaking up with me.

Maybe, I was not strong enough to help you.

Maybe I'm such a coward to realize what the real barrier between you and me is.

Maybe my stubbornness is the cause of your despair.

When did my smile changed?

I never realized it until now…

When you told me my smile was not the same.

I have always thought my smile made your world better.

I guess I'm a failure at that too…

…

But

…

Where did everything started to go wrong?

I keep searching for an answer, but luck isn't on my side.

What was my mistake? Why did you think you were a burden to me?

You asked me to be happy, but how can I with all of this remorse inside of me?

I made a promise to always be by your side, to always protect you.

So why can't you trust me? Why won't you let me help you soothe your pain?

…

Do you really see me that useless? Do you think I won't understand you feelings?

All I asked from you all this time was to open up to me.

To let me know what your troubles are.

But you kept it all inside, you though it was easier to just hide from your problems.

You say you love me, but for our sake I must let you go.

You're saying it's all over for both of us.

There is nothing else that can't be done.

Our days of happiness came to an end.

…

This fairy tale is over…

…

Is this really the best solution?

You think breaking up will turn things back to normal?

I sure don't see it that way…

So please do me the honor of explaining this to me…

I am nothing more than a mere idiot who is oblivious to your feelings.

…

"_**Someday you'll get so heavy, you will crush me"**_

I have enough of this crap!

You're being too emotional

Is this how you want to ends this?

You're being irritating on purpose aren't you?

Give me a break!

Stop it already!

This little game of yours is over!

Is this really what you intended in the first place?

Please tell me the truth, quit messing with my heart.

You are being selfish you know, thinking I can just simply obey your command.

I wish you would stop running away.

I wish that you were telling yourself the truth instead of sweet coating everything.

I wish you would stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something about it.

I wish you would stop saying all of this nonsense.

For once in your life, stop playing mind games with yourself!

It's just plain stupid…

But I know I cannot force you to stay with me.

This is really hard for me…

To let you go…

But if you're sure this is what you want…

I'll grant you that wish…

Just promise me you will take care of yourself.

All of those special moments,

Someday will become nothing more than blissful memories...

But right now, I feel a knife stabbing me…

I can feel it…the internal bleeding

But for both of our sakes, I'll try to be strong

I'll grant your wish…because even if this hurts me to no end…

I still love you…

I'm having a moment of denial right now…

But it should be over soon right?

…

**Note: I do not own Sand Chronicles or its characters, they belong to ****Hinako Ashihara****.**

**Finally! After almost 3 years of reading, reviewing, and adding favorites to my list, I get the courage to type a one-shot of my own. I think I can do better, but for now, I'm satisfied with the results. Sand Chronicles is my favorite Shoujo series and I was a bit shock when Ann broke up with Daigo, so I decided to type my version of Daigo's thoughts about the breakup (It was all foreshadowing anyway and besides, I'm becoming more of a AnnxFuji fan anyway). Was it good? Did it suck? What should I avoid the next time I write something? Whatever it is, please review. **


End file.
